The present invention relates to drive modules, in particular drive modules with electric motors. The invention furthermore relates in particular to the arrangement of EMC (Electromagnetic Compatibility) components and/or sensors for sensing the position of the rotor in electric machines for drive modules.
Electric motors in drive modules, such as, for example, power window drive modules in motor vehicles, can be provided as brush-commutated DC motors. Electric motors of this type are provided with brush supports which hold brushes for the electric commutation of the electric motor. The brushes are customarily electrically connected to an external plug connector via a leadframe.
In order to reduce EMC interfering signals on the supply lines, EMC components and/or sensors for sensing the position of a rotor are electrically connected to leadframe lines of the leadframe. The EMC components and/or sensors can be provided as wired components which are connected to the leadframe lines by a welding or soldering process.
In order to save construction space, the wired components can be replaced by SMD (Surface Mount Device) components which are either directly connected to the leadframe lines or are placed into a suitable printed circuit board which is electrically connected to the leadframe lines. However, the electric contacting of SMD components frequently turns out to be complicated in practice.
Electric machines for drive modules are generally provided with a pole pot housing and a contacting part which is placed onto the end side thereof and provides brush supports for receiving brushes via which the rotor of the electric machine can be electrically contacted. The contacting part furthermore has leadframe lines which end at a plug connector, wherein a circuit consisting of SMD components and/or one or more sensors for detecting the position of a rotor is arranged between the plug connector and the brushes. The arrangement of the components increases the construction space required and therefore influences the overall size of a drive module in which the brush support element is inserted.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a contacting part for a drive module, which contacting part serves for receiving brush supports and for electric contacting thereof. Furthermore, the contacting part is intended to be provided in a space-saving manner with electric components, in particular EMC components and/or one or more sensor components.